1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instant messaging and more particularly relates to communicating interactive forms and reports in messaging applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current messaging applications communications of conversational text between two users at remote locations. Commonly such communications are called “chat.” Messaging applications may be stand-alone or embedded within other application such as email applications. Messaging applications provide a real-time alternative to email communications. Messaging applications are commonly used for social interactions and communications as well as for business related communications.
Certain messaging applications include file transfer functions. To transfer a file, a user typically drags a file icon into a data entry field. The messaging application may then transmit the file to a party with whom the user of the messaging application is connected. The remote party typically receives the file as indicated by a displayed icon in the messaging application. When the remote user clicks on the icon, the application associated with that file opens the file in a new window. Common messaging devices do not include functions for viewing the file within the messaging application.
Businesses commonly use messaging applications for real time team communications, reporting of technical problems, and customer service. For example, corporate web pages often include a messaging function that allows a customer or web page visitor to communicate directly with a customer service representative without having to call on the telephone. However, common messaging services and applications only provide for text communications and file transfer, but do not provide for interactive displaying and control of interactive markup language forms within the messaging application. Common applications require separate applications and viewing windows for displaying interactive forms, reports, web pages, and applications.